


Technical Difficulties

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: Tim tries to have a Zoom meeting in the manor.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope your having a great day! Classes got cancelled last week cause of the weather, so I had a blissful week of mostly relaxation! But, this week I'll be back to doing everything again. It is 5AM, I wrote this in 20 minutes, and I'm exhausted, so I'm posting then going to sleep. As always feel free to tell me what you thought or point out any mistakes.

Unfortunately, Tim had a Wayne Enterprises meeting on Zoom scheduled for Saturday evening. Of course, the board decided they were only available on the weekend. 

Tim hoped his family could be quiet for a few hours. In preparation, he found a rarely used room in a hall that was out of the way. He quickly set up his laptop and braced himself.

He logged in a few minutes early as a courtesy to see that there were still a few people missing. The few minutes before they started were precious. He didn’t feel like dealing with the snooze fest that was the old board members.

It was twenty minutes after the meeting started and someone was prattling on about how they shouldn’t raise their employees’ wages. Tim pretended like he was listening and thought about the cup of coffee he was going to drink afterward. 

Bruce walked into the room, “Tim, I’ve been looking for you.” Luckily, he was on mute, but he still gave Bruce a look. He mouthed, “Sorry, forgot about the meeting.” before leaving Tim to the boredom.

It was about 5 minutes later when Dick bust into the room.

“Timmy!” Dick screamed, “We’re watching Tangled, c’mon.” Tim cringed as all the meeting was suddenly silent.

Tim told the camera, “Sorry, gave me a minute to handle this.” He sighed. “I’m in the middle of a meeting. Can we do this later?”

“But it's family bonding!” Dick pouted. Tim glared at him. “Ok fine, we’re starting the minute you're done.” Dick bounced out of the room. 

Almost an hour passed before Jason rushed into the room and hid in the closet. Tim was content to mind his business and continue the meeting. 

Damian ran into the room screeching, “Where is Todd? I will enact my revenge!”

Again Tim looked at the camera with regret, “I’ll be back in a moment.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “He’s in the closet.”

Jason swung the door open, “You’re a rat, replacement!” He bolted of out the room.

“Todd, you will not escape my wrath!” Damian decreed while he followed Jason.

Tim massaged his temples; will he ever get through the meeting. Miraculously, he got through the rest of the meeting without interruption. He doesn’t remember what the meeting was about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope your having a good day! As always feel free to comment. I love to hear from y'all!

Tim would be prepared this time; the next Zoom meeting was scheduled on a Wednesday afternoon. Bruce would be doing paperwork, Dick would be at work, Jason would be with Roy and Kori, Damian would be at school, the girls were having a girl’s day, and Alfred wouldn’t bother him.

The room he picked was a study near the front of the house and set up. The meeting started perfectly, or as perfectly as a board meeting could. It was quiet and he had no internet issues. Alfred even brought him a cup of coffee.

Tim had managed to survive half of the dull meeting before anything happened. It all started with Titus barking. It was strange; he was well trained and usually didn’t bark. He probably just heard Alfred vacuuming or something. 

The barking was eventually followed by the slamming of the front door.

“Grayson, what is the meaning of this?” Damian demands. Tim rolled his eyes; why did his family have to be so loud.

Tim heard the door slam again. 

“Why am I here, Dickface?” Jason asks.

Dick shouts, “Dami, Jaybird!!! We don’t spend enough time as a family!”

Tim tuned the rest of the conversation out and tried to focus and the person talking. He listened to a board member explain something he wasn’t quite listening to.

Eventually, Tim realized that it was quiet. His brothers must be plotting something; that never ends well. Whatever, they’re probably going to prank Bruce. 

He heard Dick coming before he saw him. He was being obnoxiously loud; he sounded like an elephant. 

“Hey, Timmy!” He cried as he burst into the room. Tim looked up from his laptop with a glare. It was obvious that he was busy. Dick smiled at him “I’ll be back.”

Slightly ominous, but Dick is a dramatic person. Whatever, he doesn’t have time for his brother’s foolishness. He looked back at the screen, only for Zoom to freeze. He sighed and stared at the screen in agony. It didn’t take long for the connection to come back and great someone else was talking. A few minutes later, it froze again and he got kicked from the meeting.

He looked at the doorway, so this is what they were planning. He let out a long sight. Is one uninterrupted meeting too much to ask for?

He logged back on, apologized for the issues, and went back to silently screaming. He listened to them talk and again was kicked. He kept getting back on only to get kicked. Eventually, he gave up and sent an email to reschedule.

Cass walked into the room and smiled at his closed laptop, “Little brother, movie.” Tim couldn’t say no to her. He pulled her into a hug and followed her to the movie room.


End file.
